Prize Day/Transcript
Credits. Lily: Only one sleep to go. What are you wearing, Ruksy? Ruksy: I haven't decided yet. Lily: Imo, you should so wear that dress you wore last year. It was so pretty. Imogen: It wasn't that nice. Lily: It was. And you know it was. Imogen: Yeah it was pretty nice. Maxwell: Alright, I know you're all excited about Prize Giving Day. Kyra: What day? Darra: The DMI Student Awards, 3 o'clock tomorrow. Lily: Right here. We get to hose them this year. Kyra: No one told me. Maxwell: I sent the notifications to the parents magically. Your father's not on that list. So sorry, Kyra. Of course you're welcome to come. Lily: You have to. It's the most important day of the year. All the local magic schools will be here. Kyra: So is this the end of term? Does that mean we're about to have holidays? Darra: scoffs What's a holiday? Kyra: That's how school works. After Prize Day, you get a break. Darra: Not in our world. Magic never sleeps. Kyra: Oh. Lily: My dad will make a speech, then they hand out prizes. And after that, there's a party. Which means serious party frocks are needed. So, what are you gonna wear? Kyra: I don't know. Lily: Excellent. Kyra: What? Lily: That just means I'll come over later and help you choose. Dressing up is what fairies live for. Peter: Excuse me. Do you mind if I sit here? Ruksy: Of course not. Peter: Good juices here. Ruksy: The best. Peter: I wonder if you could help me with a little problem I've got. I, uh... happen to have two tickets for tomorrow afternoon for the new movie "Revenge of the Time Nemesis." But there's only one me. Any chance you could help me out? Ruksy: Peter, that sounds great. But tomorrow afternoon is my school's prize-giving ceremony. Peter: Oh. Ruksy: Cheer up. I promise I won't have any fun. Peter: Is Kyra going? Ruksy: Of course. She's one of us now. Kyra: You having a clear-out? Steve: We haven't used any of this stuff since... you know. Kyra: Mum passed away. Steve: Michiko loved the outdoors. And we always used to go camping on her birthday. That's this weekend. So I thought maybe the time was right. I'll hire a car, and we'll go away for a couple of days. If I could just find my fishing rod. Kyra: You loaned it to Peter. Steve: Right. chuckles. So what do you think? Are we on? Kyra: Sure, Dad. Sounds great. Steve: We'll do everything like we used to: sing songs, burn marshmallows in the fire. Kyra: That's your job. giggles Steve: I swapped shifts and got time off. So, if we coudl leave around 4:00 tomorrow afternoon? Kyra: Could we leave the day after? Steve: But then we only get one night away. I want to get to the campsite before dark. But if you've got something else on, tell me. I know it's short notice. Kyra: No, it's all good. Steve: Great! This is gonna be a wonderful trip. Peter: Whatever it is, Officer, I'm innocent. Steve: Relax, Peter, I just need my fishing rod back. Kyra and I are off camping tomorrow afternoon. Peter: Tomorrow afternoon? Steve: Yeah. I used to do it with her mum. Now I think we're ready to pick it up again. Peter: Tomorrow? Steve: Right. So if you could drop that rod off. Peter: No problem. Steve: Terrific. Oh, stay under the speed limit. Lily: Too casual. Too bright. Too stripy. Too just not right. Kyra: How long is this ceremony? Lily: About an hour. Then there's the after-party. That's where the fun begins. Kyra: Do you think I could get away early? Lily: Kyra, this is the most important day of the school year. It wouldn't be a good look at all. Nope. Nope. Kyra: Is nothing any good? Lily: Not really. Kyra: Ugh! Lily, that's my entire wardrobe. What am I gonna wear? Peter? I'm with a special friend right now. Peter: I believe you're going to an award ceremony tomorrow. Kyra: You've been talking to Ruksy. Peter: I can neither confirm or deny that. Kyra: Well, yes, I am. So what? Peter: I just got pulled over by your dad. He told me that you're going on a camping trip. Spot the problem. Kyra: whispering I know. Peter: I got the impression that this trip means a lot to your dad. Don't let him down, Kyra. Ditch the ceremony. Kyra: I can't. It's really important. Peter: You can't do both. Or can you? Is there a spell for being at two places at the same time? Kyra: I-I-I'll figure something out. Peter: Good luck with that. Kyra: We need marshmallows, bread, baked beans in case you don't catch anything. Kyra (on TV): Happy Birthday, Mum! giggles Michiko (on TV): Thank you. Japanese Steve: I was backing up everything on this from our last trip and got a little sidetracked. That was a wonderful trip. Kyra: Yeah, it was. Except for the part where you hung out our sleeping bags to air and it rained on them. Steve: chuckles Oh yeah. Kyra: And you didn't put the top on the ice chest properly and possums got into the food. Steve: If you're going to be picky. Kyra: chuckles But apart from that... yeah, it was a fantastic trip. Mum's so graceful. It's hard to believe she was a Judo champion. Steve: You wouldn't say that if she ever flipped you onto your back. Kyra: Pretty brave to go out with a woman who can throw you around. Steve (on TV): Good morning, sleeping beauty. Good morning. Kyra (on TV): It's too early. Steve: I'll do the shopping and load the car when I get home from work. I wanna get out of the driveway by 4 p.m., so make sure you're ready. Kyra: No problem, Dad. I'll be here. Steve: Great! This is gonna be a wonderful trip. Kyra: That would look great on you, Ruksy. Lily: Imogen! I can so see you in that. Darra: She's working on her acceptance speech for when she wins her award. Lily: What if she doesn't get one? Darra: She claims she won't care. Lily: I don't. Fairies: Yeah, right. Maxwell: The awards are important. But I want you to remember that, today, you are representing this school. I want you all on your best behaviour. Whether you receive an award or not, I want you to know that I'm very proud of you all. Lily: Professor Maxwell, that's so sweet. Ruksy: If there was a prize for teachers, you would get one for sure. Maxwell: Oh. See you all later. I'm sure you want plenty of time to get ready. And no comments on my suit. Lily: Okay, you can look now. Kyra: Lily, that's fantastic. Lily: I thought so. Kyra: What about my dress? Don't you think it's a little... over the top? Lily: You wanna make an impression, don't you? Kyra: I'm sorry, Lily, but I can't go wearing this. I'll have to wear one of my dresses. Lily: And commit a sartorial sin? I don't think so. Let me give it another try. Kyra: We're going to be late. Lily: If you don't like it, you can wear one of your things... things. Kyra: Okay. Sean: No, thank you. Maxwell: Nice to see you, Jared. Sorry your wife couldn't be here. Jared: She's skiing in Austria. Doesn't like jumping back such a distance. Maxwell: Well, I'm sure she's still as proud as you must be. Imogen and Darra have done very well this year. Jared: I'm looking forward to seeing them receive their awards. Any hints? Maxwell: As you know, the DMI makes the final decisions. Nevertheless, good luck, you two. Ruksy: Kyra's still not here. Maxwell: I hope she hasn't changed her mind about coming. Darra: I look amazing. Kyra: Thanks you to Lily. Why is everyone staring? Darra: Relax. Imagine they're all wearing ogres' underpants. Darra: Kyra, this is my father, Jared. Jared: Ah, the Tri-ling I've heard so much about. I must thank you for saving my son from the Eye of Horus. Kyra: It was nothing. Darra: No, it wasn't. It was totally amazing. Jared: Son... why don't you get the young lady some punch? I can see you've made quite an impression on Darra. It's easy to confuse that with other feelings. But my son is destined for bigger things. I'm sure you understand. Good luck this afternoon. Kyra: Thank... Sean: Welcome, everyone, to the annual DMI Awards presentation. And thank you to the Maxwell School for hosting us. My warmest congratulations to all the students here. Your hard work and dedication to the safety of our magical world is impressive. Today, we give awards to those students who have shown outstanding abilities. So I won't keep you in suspense any longer. The first award is the Blackwell Prize for Advanced Transmutation, kindly sponsored by Jared Blackwell. And the award goes to Neesha Bannerjee from the Marjorie Crowther School. Congratulations, Neesha, who by the way, has finally broken the record of Rumpelstiltskin. Not only did she spin straw into gold, but also into silver and lead. So I think there's going to be a few gnome miners who'll be looking for some work. laughs The next award is for the Transformation of the Most Teeth. And this award goes to Lily Reegan. Sean: Well done. Darra:'''I knew you'd get one. I'm proud of you. '''Sean: And the dusk of all River City magical schools for this year is Ruksy Tevala from the Maxwell School. Peter: "Be there soon. Keep Dad busy." Sean: And finally, as head of DMI, I would like to give a special award this year to someone I personally think has exhibited an extraordinary control of magic. I'm giving this award to Kyra Glen. Darra: Go, Kyra. Peter: And Kyra's phone was about to die, so she called me to come and tell you she wouldn't be long. Steve: Why didn't she call me herself? Peter: Uh, well... because... uh... she knew I wanted to talk to you. Steve: What about? Peter: What about? Good question. Uh, well, it's about me becoming a policeman when I leave school. Steve: You're considering a career in the force? Peter: I like solving mysteries. And the uniform is cool. So, talk me through it step by step. Sean: Congratulations, Kyra. As the newest member of our magical community, anything you'd like to say? Kyra: Oh, um... I really wasn't expecting this. I don't know what to say. Except I'm honored. Thank you. Sean: Well, that concludes the formal part of proceedings, so enjoy the music and the food. And as my daughter would say... party on! Peter: So, after constable, comes senior constable, then sergeant? Oh, I forgot first constable. How does it go again? Steve: Did Kyra talk to you about camping? Peter: Yeah, she said she couldn't wait. Steve: She's almost an hour late. She doesn't want to go, does she? Peter: She never said that to me. Steve: Well, I've got the message now... loud and clear. Ella: Congratulations, Kyra. Well done. And you look absolutely beautiful. Lily: It's just a little something I whipped up for her. Kyra: Thank you, um, I really have to go. Jared: Giving the Tri-ling an award? What were you thinking? She doesn't belong here. She is not one of us. Sean: Jared, please. Jared: This is an insult to all magical beings. Orla, you're with me on this, right? Orla: Jared has a point, Sean. Giving the girl an award makes it appear as if you condone this situation. Sean: Whether we like it or not, the girl has orb magic. Now isn't it better to treat her as one of us than make an enemy of her? Jared: There are other ways of dealing with her. Kyra: And what might they be? Sean: Kyra, this is not your concern. Go enjoy yourself. Kyra: You're afraid of me, aren't you? Jared: Yes. I'm afraid of you. The most powerful being in the entire magical world is a teenage girl, and she was born human. Orla told me how you performed in the test. It's clear where your loyalties lie. Kyra: You're right, Mr. Blackwell. I'm not one of you. I'm an ordinary human girl who had an accident that let me enter into your world and gave me powers I never asked for. Jared: What do you intend to do with them? Sean: You are the only one amongst us with orb magic, Kyra. Do you understand how powerful that makes you? Orla: And how uneasy that makes us? Kyra: There are people here who accept me for what I am. Not an elf. Not a fairy. Just me. I would never do anything to hurt them. That's why you don't have to be afraid of me. Not because you gave me this award. You thought you had to buy my loyalty. If you knew what it cost me to be here, you'd know you already had it. Kyra: I'm so sorry I'm late, Dad. I completely lost track of the time. We'd better get going. Steve: I know you don't wanna go. Kyra: No, I do. Steve: You're growing up now, and you don't wanna do kid stuff anymore. Your mum would have got that. And I'm fine with it, too. Kyra: Dad, I'm really, really sorry. Honest. We can still go. Ruksy: That was amazing, what you did. Lily: Darra had a big argument with his dad after you left. Ruksy: What's wrong? Kyra: This was the most important day for my dad in three years. I should have been here with him, and I wasn't. Lily: Can't you just apologise to him. Kyra: It's not enough. I need to make it up to him, but I don't even know where to start. Lily: Then it's lucky you have two fairies here. Steve: Kyra? How did you set this up so fast? Kyra: If you want something badly enough... you find a way to do it. Steve: Mm, strawberry. Kyra: Of course. Mum's favourite. Happy birthday, Mum. Steve: Happy birthday, Michiko. Kyra: I'm sorry about this afternoon. You and Mum are so important to me. I shouldn't have let it happen. Steve: I know you have your own life now. I'm just glad we get to share this. Kyra: Pretty perfect, isn't it? Just like camping. Steve: There's just one thing missing. 116